


His Earring Needs A Home

by reddish



Series: The Zevrina Chronicles [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Ear Piercing, F/M, snuggle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddish/pseuds/reddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is stupid short fluff of zevran piercing erina's ear the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Earring Needs A Home

“Is this going to hurt?” Erina asked, looking up at Zevran as he fiddled with his supplies. She lay on her side, propped on one elbow, enjoying the cool night air wrapping around her body almost as much as she enjoyed the view of Zevran kneeling before her.

 “Do you not trust me?” Zevran asked, setting his things beside her and joining her on their bedrolls.

“Mm, I have to admit there are plenty of things I trust you with. Not sure this is one of them.”

His laugh was warm like tea and honey as his hands slowly slid up her bare form. Shivers and gooseflesh erupted on her arms and legs, sense memory of the previous hour making her arch into his palms despite her impending exhaustion.

“Eager, are we?” he purred.

“Shut up,” she laughed and smacked his chest, which only encouraged his fingertips crawling up her body.

“I told you I missed you,” Zevran whispered against her neck.

Erina rolled her head to the side and slid a hand into his blonde hair. With a sudden tightening of her grip, she pulled him away from her and smirked at his pitiful pout. 

“You have a job to do, as I recall.”

He chuckled. “You are a woman of one mind. I respect that.”

“Oh, no,” she grinned. “I have many minds. I’d just like you to finish this so you can finish me.”

Zevran made a groan of appreciation deep in his throat.  “You are an inspiring leader. Now, which ear do you want?”

Thoughtfully, Erina held the lobe of each ear between her finger and thumb. “Left.”

He narrowed his eyes, studying her face. “Yes. Excellent.”  As he rocked back into a seated position, he pulled her up with himself.

“Turn this way,” he advised, gently guiding her face to the right. “Do not move.”

“Mm, I love when you command me.”

Zevran chuckled. Outside of Erina’s range of vision, she heard him fishing for his tools.

“How long is this going to take?” she grumbled.

“Very little time, my dear Warden.”  He turned, something metallic in one hand and something soft in the other. He dabbed the wet cloth at her left earlobe, humming to himself.

“Erina, I have one request.”

“Yeah? What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to promise you will not punch me.”

“Why would I… OW!”

Erina clenched her jaw hard to keep from elbowing him in the ribs, allowing him the time to pull the earring through the freshly-made hole in her ear.  As his hands drifted tenderly from her ear, Erina turned and glowered fiery daggers at him.

“You could have warned me!”

He grinned, sliding his hands onto her cheeks. “Then you would have definitely punched me. It is done, my sweet. Shall I show you how beautiful you look?”

“You have a mirror?” Erina asked, glancing around the tent.

“That is not the way I intended to show you.”

 


End file.
